Bramblefire
'Bramblefire '''is a slender ginger tom with a lighter chest, paws, and tail tip. He has brown eyes and stripes as well. Bramblefire has large ears and a thin tail that comes from his oriental shorthair heritage. Personality Bramblefire is a calm sarcastic guy that tries to welcome new comers but usually fails in some way. He likes to be funny and will joke with anyone. Bramblefire mocks himself a bit for being a bit stubborn but will work hard if he has to. When it comes to art, he is lazy and will procrastinate. History Bramblefire joined BlogClan sometime in early 2016, though the actual date is not known. Bramblefire works hard creating articles for the Clan and has made at least three articles on different Warriors characters that interest him. While he takes hiatuses sometimes, he tries to be active and will comment on almost any Crowfeather article he can find. Bramblefire can also be observed scanning BlogClan late at night because he has nothing better to do. Bramblefire has had a couple apprentices over the two years he has been in BlogClan (most of which leave him). One of these apprentices is the current Maplepaw, or the one he really likes to tease. He tries to be a good mentor, but usually tells jokes or fails in someway. He can be seen supporting BlogClan members, embarrassing his apprentice, or talking about Crowfeather and how cool he is any chance he gets. Around his 1st year on the site, Bramblefire invited his sister, Blitzpaw, and his brother Ryekit, to join the site. After a year of campaigning for senior warrior status, he was granted it on June 1, 2018. Bramblefire also joined the kitpocalypse event on June 14, 2018, and pretended to hate Crowfeather, but love Ashfur. This backfired as people believed him. The following day, during the marriage event, he jokingly married Crowfeather. Trailing Stars Bramblefire has not appeared in Trailing Stars. Trivia * Bramblefire is a section leader in his band for trumpet, but he is still trying to figure out mellophone. * Bramblefire's favorite character is Crowfeather. * Bramblefire is writing a book series called The Seven Chronicles, which was inspired by Warriors. * Bramblefire loves memes. Enough said. * Bramblefire's birthday is 10/27. * Bramblefire has loved Warriors since he was 11. * Bramblefire owns most of the books. * He originally hated Crowfeather and didn't start liking him until he reread The New Prophecy. * Bramblefire, as far as he knows, has never been shipped with anyone else on BlogClan. He has, however, been jokingly shipped with Rick Astley and Crowfeather. * Bramblefire, on Gatherings, was a Stoat and in StarClan. * Bramblefire hates Ashfur with a burning passion, but loves to draw him. * Bramblefire's name comes from his first warrior cats oc created over 6 years ago, Bramblefire. He admits that this Bramblefire could be considered a gary stu and throughout the cat's life, he had 5 mates/love interests. Those were dark days. Ships Bramblefire has been in a few ships. Those are (feel free to add any): Bramble X Maple (''never escaping this even though he wishes he could) Bramble X Crow (I'd like to say this was/is a joke, but I don't think it is anymore) Friends (Feel Free to Add Yourself) CHEETAH!!!!! Your Wonderful Apprentice MAPLE !!!! Quotes (Feel Free To Add Your Favorites) Bramble Speak/How to Understand Your Bramble * "Rip" - A word said by Bramble to try and begin conversations. It rarely works. * "Yike." A conversation word Bramblefire uses over and over. It's not funny. * "Crowfeather" This term means best cat in Warriors and WindClan. What Others Say About Me (Yikes, why'd I do this...?) Art of Bramblefire Self explanatory. Crowfeather Picture Wall Category:Warrior Category:Tom Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:StarClan Category:Mentor Category:Senior Warrior